The invention relates to a pouring package for a fluid according to the preamble of claim 1.
The invention further relates to a pouring element for such a pouring package.
Such a pouring package and pouring element are known from EP 1 786 687. In said pouring package, a breaking element is provided between a wall of the pouring element and the seal of the pouring package, which breaking element is able and designed to act on and break the seal when an external pressure is exerted on the wall.
In practice the known pouring package and the known pouring element make it possible to break the seal in an efficient and reliable manner from the outside, i.e. without the user having to come into contact with the flow path of the contents of the package.
It has been found, however, that in some cases breaking the seal does not take place optimally, because the breaking element does not break the seal to a sufficient degree. A part of the seal will impede the flow path in that case, so that an optimum outflow of the fluid is not possible.
French patent document FR 2 753 174 discloses a pouring element which is provided with a breaking element, which is provided above an opening of the pouring package through the use of flexible arms. The placement of the arms enables the breaking element to make a relatively large stroke, so that the seal is broken in a more reliable manner.
A drawback of the pouring element described in said patent document, however, is the fact that a relatively large force is required for opening the outflow opening of the pouring package. In addition, the pouring package that is known therefrom is not hygienic, because the user needs to press on parts of the pouring package which at a later stage will form part of the flow path of the fluid present in the pouring package.